fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Titania/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Titania (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "I am Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Do you have a job for me? If so, let's start now." Home * "The Order of Heroes isn't doing all of this to gain rewards or gather accolades. It's purely in the interest of saving people. I find that marvelous." * "I wish our mercenary group's old commander, Greil, could see how well his son has developed. He has carried on Greil's legacy very nicely as our leader. * "Training must become instinct for those who want to survive on the battlefield. And so, we must master our abilities, our very bodies, until our training is in our blood. * "Anything I can assist you with? I'm glad to handle any task, for all jobs are crucial among mercenaries. Why, I've even been known to help Mist with laundry on occasion. No dirtier task than that in our group." * "Our mercenary group has an unusual reputation. We're known to do jobs without payment. And we sometimes take a job only to help save people. But we never do it solely for the money." * "Hello. I've come to bring you greetings from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Today I'd like to show you what it's like to wield an axe, Kiran. First lesson! Make sure you swing the axe so the axe doesn't swing you. Now give my axe a try. Good, but set your hips so it makes a base that will not sway. Oh? Ready to stop so soon? Working such training into your bones and blood could save you. But I suppose that's my job, and I'm glad that you've summoned me into this world to do it. It's long been my desire to fight with pride, saving people, with no regard for money or honor. How lucky I am to have found a friend in you. So if you wish it, I'll protect your life, as one of your truest friends, for as long as you'll have me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "What to do... A battle of strength? You do realize who you're talking to right?" * "Wah, whew. That was close. Not a good idea to sneak up on me." * "I'd like to ask you, how many years do you think I've been doing this?" * "I am with the Greil Mercenaries. Have you a job for us?" * "Whatever the path you choose, I will be there right beside you." * "So, think daily training is boring? I think it keeps you alive. So, let's keep it up, alright?" * "So you're the great hero I keep hearing about? A legend already, at your age..." Map * "Live on." * "Stay alert." * "Yes?" Level up * "Delightful! This reminds me of my earliest days in battle." (5-6 stats up) * "I use the experience of each and every battle to fuel my fire." (3-4 stats up) * "It's sometimes clear that I'm not as spry as I once was." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for placing such trust in me. I will strive to do my best." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I will triumph!" * "We will survive!" * "In service to the cause!" * "Don't make me angry!" Defeat * "Go on..." Titania (Greil's Devoted) Summoned * "I am Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Tell me...is Commander Greil really here?" Home * "The thought that I might meet Commander Greil again... I..." * "Money can't buy happiness. That's something we in the Greil Mercenaries understand well." * "I put a lot of thought into the present I got for you. I hope that you don't mind that I got you something." * "Hmm... I feel like I just saw a very familiar face in the crowd. My mind must be playing tricks on me." * "If there's someone you care about— a person you want to become stronger for—hold on to that feeling." * "The festival for the Day of Devotion is such fun that I've been asked to invite you by Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I was wondering if I should even go to the festival, and I ended up having so much fun I lost track of time. Everywhere you look, you see people giving gifts and sharing their feelings. Everyone's grateful to one another. Telling someone how you feel about them makes you feel alive... Fate can be cruel. You may never get the chance to tell someone how you really feel about them. If you have something you want to tell someone, don't hesitate. This is the Day of Devotion, after all. Your feelings will blossom beautifully. I'm sure of it." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "For the Greil Mercenaries, there is something more precious than money." * "What's this? Oh, well it would be rude of me not to return the favor, now wouldn't it?" * "If my companions are happy, then so am I." * "Telling someone how you feel? Now that's the best gift you could give." * "Being in your thoughts is enough. I don't need a gift." * "Commander Greil... Is it truly possible to see him again?" * "What do you think? I hope you like it." Map * "All right." * "Should I…?" * "I've made up my mind." Level Up * "There is nothing more joyful than sharing your feelings." (5-6 stats up) * "Knowing how to express your feelings is as important as sharing them." (3-4 stats up) * "I guess I was a little too playful, even though I didn't mean to be." (1-2 stats up) * "I thank you, because I understand how you feel now." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A gift." * "Don't think I'm too sweet." * "You deserve this." * "Striking now!" Defeat * "Too sweet..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes